


Dudley has a magical child

by WeirdGirl2001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dudley Dursley Has a Magical Child, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdGirl2001/pseuds/WeirdGirl2001
Summary: Dudley Dursley turns up on the door step of the Potter-Malfoy residence 15 years after they last saw each other. But circumstances may mean that they can repair their relationship.This is my first attempt at a fanfic, constructive criticism would be appreciated.





	Dudley has a magical child

Harry Potter was in a bad mood. The past 24 hours had been hell. First, there had been the late-night raid with the aurors on the house in Scotland that had supposedly been hiding an illegal potions brewing den, the house had turned out to be a muggle dwelling which had meant a lot of work obliviating a muggle family and all the paper work that had meant he rolled into bed with Draco close to 4am.  
Draco had then had Harry up at 6:30 am in order to go to breakfast with his parents because “Its polite to keep appointments that you made Harry” and “It’s not my fault that you burst into a house all spells blazing Harry.” Harry could have sworn this was pay back for dragging mud back into the house after playing quidditch with Ginny and the other Weasleys last Saturday. The breakfast meeting also meant that they were staying at their house in a small village instead of 12 Grimmauld Place in London, in order to be closer to Draco’s parents. Then of course he had actually had to sit through the breakfast which was full of snide comments and backhanded compliments. Draco insisted that his parents were getting used to the idea of them being together, Harry would beg to differ.  
And to top it all off now Harry is sat opposite his cousin making awkward small talk over tea.  
Dudley had turned up at his door about an hour ago with his wife and a child in tow who was about 11.  
“Harry,” Dudley said, “I know it’s been a while but can I come in?”  
“What are you doing here Dudley?” Harry replied.  
“I, we need to talk to you about something, please its important can we come in?”  
“Ummm sure” Harry found himself replying too stunned to say anything else.  
Harry then found himself showing Dudley and his family into the house, taking their coats and leading them into the living room. He was only mildly annoyed with himself to find that Draco’s need to be a good host had been rubbing off on him when he asked if they wanted tea, the question was met with resounding nods. Harry went to the kitchen to make tea, and panic ever so slightly about the fact that his cousin who he hadn’t seen since before the battle of Hogwarts almost 15 years ago, while waiting for the water to boil.  
Harry walked back in with the tea tray and put it down on the table.  
“Ummmm this is my wife Ruby, our youngest Maddie, and this is our son Alfie” Said Dudley breaking the silence suddenly. Without his coat Harry noticed that Dudley was quite a bit thinner than he had been last time they had seen each other, although he still had the same blonde hair and slightly chubby face that he remembered from his childhood. Ruby was a short thin woman, with curly dark brown hair, her face was difficult to read for emotion but Harry was almost certain he saw confusion and something akin to fear dancing behind her blue irises. Alfie looked like his father in almost everyway apart from the fact that he had inherited his mothers dark brown curls making his features seem somehow softer that he could remember Dudley’s being at that age. Alfie was currently perched on the far end of the coach looking at the moving pictures on the mantelpiece with astonishment.  
“Umm nice to meet you all” Said Harry allowing to let the room descend back into awkward silence for a few moments. Harry handed out cups of tea, earning thank you. Harry wondered why Dudley had decided to visit and for that matter how he had managed to find their address after all he was now living under the name of Harry Potter-Malfoy therefore he should have been harder to find.  
“So do you have a wife, kids?” Ruby asked presumably trying to be polite and break the tension that hung heavy in the room.  
“Sort of…” Harry started, as if on cue Draco walked through the front door.  
“I swear to god, love, the woman in the shop down the street has a thing for you, I don’t know how many times I have to tell her that your taken but…” There was a pause “, do we have guests?” he shouted into the living room clearly spotting the extra coats on the pegs in the hall.  
He walked into the living room a few seconds later after not receiving an answer.  
“Oh hello” Draco looked around the room confused as to who the family sitting there was.  
“Draco this is my cousin Dudley, his wife Ruby and their children Alfie and Maddie.”  
“Cousin? So, you’re the bastard that made Harry’s life a living hell when you were children. Harry why have you let this idiot into our home?”  
“He says he wants to speak to me about something important.”  
“It better be bloody important or I swear to god he will be out of this house before you can say ministry of magic”  
“Excuse me but who are you?” Asked Dudley interrupting the two.  
“Draco Malfoy- Potter, Harry’s husband and your personal nightmare if you hurt him”  
Dudley gulped not sure what to make of Draco, but quite certain he meant to follow through on his threat should he need to.  
“So,” Said Harry scared that world war 3 could potentially break out any minute, “What’s this important something you need to speak to me about?”  
“This arrived this morning” Dudley said his voice a bit shaky as he pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Harry, the envelope was mad of heavy parchment and had curly green writing on the front. It was and envelope which was very familiar to Harry and Draco, who looked at each other in shock.  
“How much do you know?” Harry said turning over the envelope and seeing that the Hogwarts crest seal had been broken and therefore the contents had been read.  
“I know Alfie is one of you, I know that is an invitation to the school you went too. I’ve explained what that is to Ruby, and about our childhood but Alfie doesn’t know anything yet”  
All the adults then looked over at Alfie, who looked back at them with bright blue curious eyes.  
“So, you want us to explain? Or do you want to start, and we can fill in the blanks?” Draco said. Harry was still trying to come to grips with the sheer hilarity that Dudley, the famous magic hater, has a wizard son.  
Dudley turned too his son “Umm …Alfie… see the thing is… the thing is you have …. You are……” he stuttered.  
“You have magic Alfie” Draco said bluntly.  
“What?!?” Alfie replied utterly astounded.  
“You’re a wizard”  
“What Draco means to say is, have you ever been able to do thinks that you can’t explain?”  
“Yes, one time I made my light tun off without switching the switch, and when I was little I made my toys clean themselves up when dad shouted at me cos my room was messy”  
“Well, that type of thing is what we call accidental magic, stuff that you do without meaning too. But at Hogwarts is a magic school where you can learn to do things when you mean to know them, the letter your Dad just gave me that’s your invite to Hogwarts.”  
“Do you have magic too?” Alfie asked with wide eyes  
“Yes, both me and Draco have magic, and if you decide you want to go we will help you.”  
“Please can I go Dad? Please, I want to go and learn to magic properly?” Alfie sounded so excited it made Harry chuckle a bit.  
“I mean sure. Will you really help us Harry?”  
“Of course, we can, meet and take you shopping for the necessary equipment.”  
After some discussion to Dudley and his family left.  
“Thank you, Harry, for all the help” Dudley said on his way out.  
“No problem, I’m glad we could help, and I’m glad you get to learn about my world too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
